Presence
by 9dy
Summary: /Kau tau? Kata terima kasih tidaklah cukup untukmu, untuk segala penantianmu dan untuk cintamu padaku. Pengorbananmu dan ketulusanmu mengajarkanku akan cinta yang pernah hilang, kasih sayang dan pengorbanan. Arigato. Arigato. Beribu-ribu terima kasihku dan cintaku hanya untukmu seorang./ Dedicated for Banjir TomatCeri, juga Arnanda Indah dan Christian Raphael Ariete./


"_Tadaima_."

Sesosok tubuh jangkung Sasuke Uchiha tampak muncul dari balik pintu utama Mansion Uchiha. Keningnya berkerut samar saat menangkap tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Umh—rumahnya memang sepi sih tapi beberapa bulan belakangan ini ada sosok lain yang setia menantinya di rumah—mansion. Suara lembutnya yang memanjakan telinga, aroma tubuhnya yang membuatnya candu juga manik klorofilnya yang bersinar teduh saat menatap matanya.

Manik kelamnya menyapu sekeliling rumahnya—sepi. Kemana perginya wanitanya itu? Apa dia lupa kalau hari ini adalah kepulangannya setelah berbulan-bulan menjalankan misi? Menghela napas berat, akhrinya dia mulai membuka sepatu _ninja_nya dan meletakannya di rak sepatu, melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan _onyx_nya terlihat letih.

.

.

**Presence**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Presence © Hikari Uchiwa**

_Special for Arnanda Indah and Christian Raphael Ariete_

—_and dedicated for Banjir Tomat Ceri Contest_

.

.

Suara derap langkah pelan mengisi keheningan di rumah besar Uchiha. Sosok si Bungsu Uchiha terlihat sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Lelaki tampan berwajah dingin itu mengacak rambut ravennya gusar saat sosok yang sedang dirindunya tidak ada di rumah. Sakura Uchiha—istrerinya biasanya selalu ada di rumah saat dia pulang dari misi. Kemana wanitanya itu?

Pertanyaan tersebut berulang-ulang di benaknya seperti kaset rusak. Dia telah mencari sosok sang isteri di pelosok rumah, tapi sosok bermahkota merah muda itu tak kunjung terlihat. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berseliweran di benaknya. Bagaimana jika ternyata Sakura diculik—mengingat dia adalah pendamping hidup Sang Uchiha yang notabene adalah mantan buronan Internasional? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sakura kabur dari rumah, atau mungkin seling—ah! Sasuke menabrakan keningnya cukup keras saat sadar kalau sikap _over_nya pada sang isteri setelah menikah ini mulai kambuh lagi. Ayolah _baka_, berpikir yang jernih. Batinnya.

Bukannya dia tidak punya akal untukmencari keluar tapi—

_**BLARR!**_

—_hhh_, badai mengamuk di luar sana. Jadi jangan berpikir kenapa dia tidak mencoba mencari di luar.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah jendela, dilihatnya kabut yang menutupi Konoha beserta hujan deras _plus_ petir yang menyambar liar.

Lelaki itu menyandarkan keningnya ke jendela dan tak lama kemudia berjalan menjauh dari sana. Menaiki tangga dan sampai di kamarnya dan Sakura di lantai dua. Sasuke menyambar jubah hitam yang dilempar asal olehnya saat pulang tadi dan segera berjalan ke luar rumah.

**::~O0O~::**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara _baritone_ yang familiar di telinganya itu menyadarkan wanita muda yang sedang menundukan kepala merah mudanya dalam-dalam kembali ke dunianya. "S-sasuke-kun?" Suara bergetar wanita di hadapanya membuat Sasuke meringis. Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke menyambar lengan Sakura dan membawanya ke pelukan hangat.

Sasuke dapat merasakan dinginnya permukaan kulit Sakura yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Lelaki itu menundukan kepalanya guna menatap wajah sang isteri. Kening keduanya bersentuhan, Sasuke mengusap bibir sakura yang membiru dan memberi kecupan singkat di sana."Kita pulang."

.

.

.

"_Hatchhhii_!" Suara berbangkis terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lelaki itu hanya mampu merutuki dirinya karena dengan mudahnya terkena—

"_Hattchii_!"

—demam.

Sakura mendatangi suaminya yang sedang bergemul di kasur dan membelai keningnya. "Sasuke-_kun_.. Akan kubuatkan makanan hangat. Mau ya?" Sakura menatap mohon _onyx_ Sasuke yang terlihat layu. Tanpa menjawab Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan.

Sakura menghela napas. Ini dia sikap buruk Sasuke. Mendadak seperti balita kalau sedang sakit. Kemarin setelah badai besar, Sasuke nampak masih baik-baik saja. Tapi sehari kemudian Sasuke mulai mengeluhkan kepalanya pusing dan kemudian tumbang begitu saja. Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah di bawa kerumah sakit. Dengan alasan, "Untuk apa ke rumah sakit. Toh, kau sendiri itu _ninja_ medis." Ya ya ya, itu memang benar. Tapikan di rumah sakit pengobatannya jauh lebih memadai. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke tetap keras kepala. Dan sekarang sikapnya makin parah. Tidak mau makan sama sekali.

Tidak kehabisan akal Sakura berjalan ke seberang dan naik ke tempat tidur. Menyusupkan tubuhnya yang mungil ke dalam dekapan sang suami. "Sasuke-_kun_—" Ditempelkannya kening suami dengan keningnya. 'Panas..' Batin Sakura. Mau tak mau Sasuke membuka matanya menatap Sakura. "—makan ya?" Sakura menatap mohon. "Tidak mau." _Ish_, Sakura mulai kesal . _Emerald_nya menatap _onyx_ Sasuke garang, "Pokonya kau harus makan, titik!" Sasuke diam tidak berkutik. Detik kemudia dia mendesah pelan dan mengangguk pasrah.

Dari pada jadi bahan amukan monster Sakura, nantinya—

—_sstt!_ Jangan bilang padanya! Ok?

**::~O0O~::**

"Nah, Sasuke-_kun_.. Ini sup tomatnya. Makan selagi hangat ya." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari lipatan tangannya saat Sakura mulai duduk di sampingnya. "Orang yang sedang flu sebaiknya makan yang hangat-hangat. Karena Sasuke-_kun_ suka tomat, jadi aku buatkan sup tomat untukmu. Aaa?" Sakura menyodorkan sesendok sup ke mulut Sasuke yang langsung di terima pemiliknya tanpa berani mengeluh. Jujur saja dia agak mual karena kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi karena melihat Sakura yang menatapnya khawatir dia jadi merasa bersalah.

Sesuap demi sesuap habis dilahap Sasuke dengan Sakura yang setia menyuapinya makan. Rasanya hangat saat ada orang yang bisa menjadi sandaranmu dikala dia merasa kesepian dan butuh sandaran. Dulu.. saat keluarga Uchiha masih utuh, Ibunyalah yang merawatnya hingga sembuh. Dia selalu menolak ke rumah sakit. Bau obat-obatan itu membuatnya merasa mual—itu hanya salah satu alasannya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang melangkah ke dapur untuk mencuci piring kotor. Dirinya seperti melihat sosok Ibunya yang bangkit dari dalam diri Sakura. Pernah, mereka berdua bertengkar dan berakhir dengan Sakura yang mencuekinya habis-habisan.

Tentu saja membuat dirinya uring-uringan sendiri. Naruto yang datang saat itu menceramahi dirinya habis-habisan saat dia—karena dipaksa menceritakan apa yang membuat keduanya saling diam-diaman. "Dasar _Teme_-_baka_! Kalau sifat keras kepalamu itu tidak dihilangkan juga. Aku tidak yakin rumah tangga kalian akan bertahan lama. Kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Sakura-_chan_, _Teme_!"

Sehari dicueki Sakura saja dia sudah merasa jengan tidak tahan. Bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Dia ingat betul kalau dirinya sudah membuat Sakura menunggu selama lima tahun lebih. Meninggalkan wanita itu dalam sebuah ketidak pastian.

Sasuke masih berada dalam lamunannya sampai tepukan halus di pundak tegapnya. "Sasuke-_kun_? Kok melamun?" Sedikit kaget, Sasuke kembali menguasai emosinya dan menggumam pelan. "Oh ya. Aku membuatkanmu minuman herbal. Ini bagus untuk daya tahan tubuh." Sasuke menerima gelas berisi herbal dari tangannya dan menegak minuman tersebut perlahan.

**Glek!**

Sasuke terdiam, wajahnya yang pucat karena sakit makin memucat karena rasa minuman di tangannya. "Ho—hmph!" Sasuke berjalan cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi. "Sasuke-_kun_! Kenapa minumannya dimuntahkan!"

"Minuman apa itu? Pahit!"

**::~O0O~::**

Rembulan bersinar lembut malam ini. Coklat hangat di tangan gadis itu terlihat mengepul. Udara malam ini terasa segar karena akhir-akhir ini Konoha sering terjadi hujan deras. Wangi tanah basah sehabis hujan adalah hal yang disukai Sakura. Bibir ranumnya menyesap perlahan coklat di tanganya setelah meniup-niupnya agar tidak terlalu panas.

Sakura meletakan cangkir yang tersisa setengah dari coklat hangat yang Sakura minum. Gioknya menelusuri indahnya lukisan Tuhan pada kanfas kelam yang terbentang di hadapannya. Senyum tipis terukir manis di sana saat melihat bintang-bintang berkelip manis.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher jenjang wanita_nya. _"Sasuke-_kun_. Kamu membuatku kaget." Sakura terkikik saat Sasuke dengan sengaja meniup leher Sakura pelan dalam jarak dekat—Sasuke tahu kalau leher adalah titik kelemahan Sakura, dan makin menenggelamkan kepalanya menghirup aroma manis khas milik Sakura. "Hn."

Sakura tersenyum lembut, jemarinya mengelus pelan lengan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya kesamping menatap wajah Sakura yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya. "Hn.. Seperti yang terlihat."

Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura menghadapnya dan menatap dalam mata wanita itu tanpa melonggarkan dekapannya. "Sakura.." Sakura hanya menatap balik mata Sasuke penuh sayang. "Hihi, ya.. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kecupan lembut dirasakan keduanya, Sasuke memagut lembut bibir ranum isterinya—yang entah kenapa selalu terasa manis. Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dada bidangnya dan mencium lembut pucuk kepala Sakura berulang kali. "_Arigato_." Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dan memberikan kecupan kecil di pucuk hidung Sakura. "Hm.. _Doitta_ _ne_ Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

_Terimakasih atas apa yang kamu berikan kepadaku. Terimakasih atas perjuangan dan pengorbananmu untukku. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepadamu. Ucapan terimakasih bahkan kurang cukup untukmu. Tapi ketahuilah , dari dasar hati yang paling dalam ada sejuta PENGHARGAAN untukmu._

_._

_._

_-Owari-_

Ya ampun, akhirnya ni _Fanfic _jadi juga haha –n— Sempet khawatir gak bisa ikutan kontes BTC ._.

Buat Ka Nand dan Ka Raffa, semoga kalian tenang di sana ya :') Fanfic ini ku persembahkan untuk kalian berdua. Aku kangen sama karya kalian

Dan—yang adegan err—_kissu_ itu aku _no coment_ deh -/- juga puisi di akhir kalimat itu milik seorang kakak baik hati bak malaikat di mata adik-adiknya :D-walau hanya di DuMay-

Akhir kata, _review_ please? -_and no flame please_-

_**-Hikari Uchiwa, 25/07/'12 at 20.30 p. m-**_


End file.
